


[podfic] Want to believe my own hype (but it's too untrue)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy of Errors, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Carter liked that his boyfriend didn’t know he was a hockey player.Jake liked that his boyfriend didn’t know he was a hockey player.Too bad they were both hockey players, and they were dating each other.02:56:29 :: Written byMcSpot.





	[podfic] Want to believe my own hype (but it's too untrue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [want to believe my own hype (but it's too untrue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123066) by [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/pseuds/McSpot). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4fy7jslm7bdigxb/%5BHRPF%5D%20Want%20to%20believe%20my%20own%20hype%20%28but%20it%27s%20too%20untrue%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1p6UxLiE_G21WrSAHhHps_i3oX_niUY8s)

 **Download (m4b):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a7v6bnkst4kn81u/%5BHRPF%5D%20Want%20to%20believe%20my%20own%20hype%20%28but%20it%27s%20too%20untrue%29.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OV2VWqMeALsnPkUyz26lKmv_-bIEFHap)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “epistolary” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to McSpot for giving me permission to podfic this work! 

**Videos mentionned:**[Tre' White Goalie Academy](https://www.buffalobills.com/video/tre-white-goalie-academy) and [bloopers](https://www.buffalobills.com/video/tre-white-goalie-academy-bloopers), [Carter and Zach Bogosian's take on Christmas Vacation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSxgsVfs2uk) and [outtakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgNnEV8ts7w), [Zero to Sixty: Reaves and Hutton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7SvT7cBrwI), [On a Boat With Jacob Markstrom and Sven Baertschi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEj4OD-S__o)

 

 


End file.
